The Big Day
by slayer0109
Summary: Today is Sachiko's big day and she is nervous.


**A/N: **Alright, two posts today! This was actually made in just an hour or two, it's pretty quick, but one shots drive me nuts until I write them. (expect a few more soon?) I hope you enjoy this story. I also hope it's not too confusing at the first part. It's a dream, and the . . . are basically jumping ahead in time during the dream (Italics). If you have a better way to do this effect please tell me! It's my first time trying something like this.

* * *

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You will see, it's this new place I saw on the way home from work, I think you will really like it. We are almost there it's just over that way."_

_. . ._

"_Wow, this place is really wonderful, thank you for bringing me here, though I think it may be a little too nice for a Wednesday night."_

"_It may be, but that doesn't matter to me. I wanted to come here with you and only you. Tonight had to be perfect."_

"_Thank you and I'm glad you chose me."_

"_Who else would I choose?"_

_. . ._

"_Oh, watch it, you dropped your fork onto the floor."_

"_Gomenasai, let me grab that. . . Agh, it fell under the table cloth, one second."_

"_You don't have to get on your knees to grab it, I'm sure someone who works here could grab it."_

"_You're right, but what I wanted to ask next has me in this position anyways."_

_. . ._

"_Ogasawara, Sachiko, I love you more than anything in this universe. Will you marry me?"_

"_. . .Y..Yes, I will marry you!"_

_. . ._

"_It finally happened, my daughter is getting married. I want to hear all the details, I trust the proposal night went as planned?"_

"_Planned?"_

"_Oh, don't listen to your father. We only gave encouragement for an already well devised plan."_

"_You mean you knew?"_

"_Of course, we knew. This has been planned for a long time after all."_

* * *

_-X-X-_

"Sachiko. . ."

"Sachiko, it's time to wake up." Sayako said once more as she gently shook her sleeping daughter's shoulder, stirring her from her sleep. "Come on, today is the big day."

Sachiko blinked a few times as she groaned a little, she was never a big fan of waking in the morning, but today even though she was tired, she was excited. "I know. . . I had a dream about the proposal."

Sayako smiled as she went over and opened the curtains in the room allowing the morning sunlight to pour through the tall window and illuminate everything it touched. "I think that means you are excited."

"Excited, doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." Sachiko yawned as she crawled out from under her blanket and put her feet down on the floor. "I'm ecstatic and...my stomach feels like it's in a knot and I feel like shaking I'm so nervous."

"That's typical, after all today is the beginning of the rest of your life." Sayako said as she went over to the other window and opened it's curtains.

"I wonder if I'm alone in this feeling?" Sachiko asked as her mother sat down on the bed before her and put her hand on Sachiko's knee, squeezing lightly for comfort.

"I'm sure you're not alone in this feeling, after all I'm excited too. We've been anticipating this day for so long and now it's finally here." Sayako said as she gave Sachiko's knee another squeeze before standing and looking at her wristwatch. "You should be taking a shower though, it would be a shame for the bride to be late to her own wedding, don't you think?"

Sachiko smiled as she glanced over to the clock and then back to her mother. "You're right, I will be ready to go in about twenty minutes."

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Try not and take too long, we have to be there by eleven." Sayako reminded Sachiko who only nodded in response before standing and making her way towards the bathroom door.

Once inside the safety of her own private bathroom she let out a long nervous sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. _This is it. Today is the day you become a wife. . ._ Sachiko thought as she shook her head and gave herself a more cheerful look. _Come on, don't be so nervous you knew this day was coming eventually. . ._

* * *

_-X-X-_

Sachiko let out a nervous sigh as she glanced out the window and saw the garden where she was to be wed come into view. She knew in just a few hours she would be walking down the aisle where she would be moments away from becoming a wife.

Touro laughed a little as Sachiko looked towards him with a deep breath. "You remind me of myself when I married your mother. I was nervous also, but just remember, they are just as nervous as you are Sachiko."

"You're father is right, Sachiko. I was so nervous I thought I might puke at one point." Sayako explained as Sachiko glanced to her. "The one thing that kept me from doing that though was the thought of being with your father. It was nerve wracking walking down that aisle, but I would do it again if it was for your father."

"I know you're right and I feel the same, but my legs are still shaking a little." Sachiko said as Touro chuckled once more before leaning forward and placing his hands on Sachiko's trembling knee's.

"Everything will be fine Sachiko. Just think about how happy you will be tomorrow when you wake up with a ring on your finger." Touro said as Sachiko smiled.

"Thank you. I will try and be strong." Sachiko said as Touro shook his head.

"Sachiko, I don't want you to be strong anymore. I want you to be yourself, I want you to be happy." Touro said as Sachiko glanced out the window once more as the car came to a stop and the driver came to the back door of the limo they rode in and opened the door.

"Thank you." Sachiko said as she climbed out of the car followed by her parents.

"I'm going to go check on the preparations, you go with your mother and get ready. There is just two hours left!" Touro explained excitedly with a smile as he gave Sachiko a tight hug followed by a kiss on the forehead. "Now go get pretty, I'll make sure everything is setup."

Sachiko could only smile a little as Sayako put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the small white building that would serve as a dressing room for the day.

"Just wait here, one moment, I will see if they are ready for you yet." Sayako said once they arrived at Sachiko room inside the building.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she glanced down the hall and out the glass double doors at the end of the hall that she would be walking down in just over an hour and a half. She could feel a mix of nerves and what felt like adrenaline rise within her body. All she could do was take a deep breath and turn back to the door that opened only a moment later.

"They are ready for you Sachiko." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded before entering the room and finding a chair in front of a large mirror with a bunch of hair products in front of it.

"So you are the lovely bride." One of the hair dressers said as she turn the chair towards Sachiko.

"We've got the perfect thing for you. Your significant other is going to love it." The other hair dresser said as they turned Sachiko towards the mirror and started getting to work. Sachiko's hair today would be tied up into a bun held together by two black chopsticks that crossed in an X shape. Due to Sachiko's long hair though she would have a few curled strands hanging from the bun.

Her hair would take the longest out of everything they had to do that day, which was also going to be the hardest. The wedding itself was planned to be pretty simple, it would take place in a private garden, which more resembled a park. It was owned by a powerful business partner and friend of the Ogasawara's.

The location had been picked long before Sachiko had even graduated high school, but she was alright with that as she thought it was a beautiful area. The wedding area itself was pretty plain, there was only a bamboo arch standing along with the chairs for the guests. What really made the wedding perfect was the many cherry blossoms that stood. Their leaves could be found scattered all over the ground and Sachiko had been particularly fond of their beauty.

The wedding wasn't as grand as Sachiko's father wanted it to be though, in fact it was pretty cheap to the wedding he had envisioned. Sachiko had other plans though and seeing as though it was her special day she got what she wanted.

Sayako smiled as she looked at the wedding altar, it was plain, but it fit perfectly with what Sachiko was wearing, today would truly be perfect.

"Ahh, dear what do you think?" Touro asked as he approached Sayako and looked towards the altar with her.

"I think it's perfect. Sachiko will love it." Sayako replied as Touro smiled and glanced over.

"That's good, I know she just wanted something simple though these tree's really do make it beautiful here. . . Ahh, it seems the guests are starting to arrive, what time is it?" Touro asked as Sayako looked at her wristwatch.

"Time for me to get back and see how Sachiko is coming along I'm afraid." Sayako said as Touro smiled.

"I'll greet the guests then, you go take care of Sachiko." Touro said as he gave his wife a quick hug and turned to go greet the approaching guests.

Sayako quickly made her way back to building that Sachiko had been getting her hair done in. When she entered the building though she was delighted to see Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa walking through the building. "Welcome, we are just getting things setup, would you like to come see Sachiko?" Sayako asked.

"Thank you and yes we would if you don't mind." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as they followed Sayako to a door waiting as she stuck her head in to see if Sachiko was proper.

"Come on in." Sayako said a moment later as Yumi's parent's entered the room and smiled when they saw Sachiko, whose hair was just getting the final touch.

"Aaand done." The hair dresser said as she glanced in the mirror. "Oh, it seems you have some visitors."

Sachiko turned and got out of her seat as she gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry, I would give you a normal hug, but they don't want me to mess up my hair." Sachiko apologized as Mrs. Fukuzawa waved her hand at her.

"Don't worry about it, we understand." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Sachiko looked over their shoulder.

"I-Is she hear?" Sachiko asked a little nervously as Mr. Fukuzawa shook his head.

"No, she isn't here yet." Mr. Fukuzawa said as another person entered the room.

"Your Kimono is ready...Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting."

Mr. Fukuzawa put up a hand and shook his head as he turned with his wife. "No, no we were just saying hi. We will get out of your way and find our way to our seats."

"Here let me show you the way." Sayako said as she guided Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa out the door and towards the chairs. "You just get ready, alright Sachiko?"

Sachiko could only nod in response as they left the room.

"Alright, why don't we get this on?" Sachiko's maid said as Sachiko glanced to her and nodded.

With the wedding being the way it was, they had decided to do a more traditional wedding and wear a Kimono. Sachiko's Kimono was plain white above the belt and partially under the belt until it faded into a light blue that still had white flowers scattered across the blue color. The sleeves of the Kimono were the same style fading to the light blue color though most of the flowers were towards the bottom of the long hanging sleeves.

"You look beautiful." Sachiko's maid said as she did the final touch and looked her over once. "Nervous?"

Sachiko could only smile for a moment before speaking. "Thank you and yes, I'm very nervous. I'm trying hard not to show it though."

"I'm sure you will do fine, once you get to that aisle just think about your future. The places you will see, the things you will do, the family that you will be starting."

Sachiko sighed as she glanced to the clock and back to her maid. "I would hug you if I could, but I'm afraid I'll mess something up."

Sachiko's maid chuckled a little. "That's fine, you can repay me later."

"Sachiko, it's time." Sayako said as she poked her head in the door.

* * *

_-X-X-_

Sachiko took a deep breath as the line of relatives in front of her walked down the aisle taking their seats as they went. She knew she would be the last to walk and every time someone in front of her started to walk she could feel her nerves grow even more.

"How do you feel?" Touro asked with a bright smile as he held Sachiko's arm with his own.

"I feel like I could run a marathon." Sachiko answered as Touro chuckled and looked ahead.

"Well don't get any crazy ideas. The only place your running to is that altar." Touro joked as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"Thanks dad."

"Good luck, Sachiko-chan. I'll talk to you again when you are a married woman." Sachiko's relative said before beginning to walk down the aisle towards their seat. Sachiko was now the final person remaining and felt as though her nerves doubled.

"Here, we go." Touro said as Sachiko took a deep breath and gave a slight nod.

"I'm ready." Sachiko said as she started to walk through the double doors and into the sunlight, the guests and altar instantly appearing as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Sachiko wouldn't much notice them though as she smiled brightly and walked with her father in arm towards the altar, which felt like an eternity. Once at the altar Sachiko felt as though time itself had stopped, that was until her dad parted ways with her and she found herself face to face with her future.

The words that were said were all kind of a happy blur, but the ones that had sounded clear as could be were the most important.

"Do you take, Ogasawara Sachiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The father asked.

"I do."

"And do you Sachiko take Fukuzawa Yumi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The father asked as Sachiko felt her heart beat at almost three times it's normal pace as she thought of everything she had done with Yumi. Flashbacks of their first date, their coming out, the first time they made love, the promises they had made, and finally the unsuspected proposal. Everything leading to this very point that had been in planning between Yumi and Sachiko's parents without her knowledge.

This was the moment where Sachiko would make the biggest and happiest decision of her life, which if anyone had known her and Yumi since they graduated high school would know this was an easy question.

"I do, forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright there it is. I know there will probably be a lot of questions because I was trying to make you guess between Yumi and Suguru, while dropping little hints here and there. Like Touro saying they instead of him or her. Anyways, this is a few years after high school. Sachiko and Yumi live with one another. Sachiko slept at her parents so that Yumi could have the house to get prepared in. That is why Yumi's parents showed up without her and Sachiko asked if she was there yet. She was just nervous, nothing bad happened between them. :)

As for Suguru, he is got hit by a truck and sadly forgotten only 9 hours after his funeral, which no one showed up to. (I don't like him if you didn't figure that out yet.) The arranged marriage fell apart when Sachiko and Yumi came out to her parents, which is why Touro says I don't want you to be strong anymore just happy. He is referring to that time when Sachiko was trying to be "strong" for her family by planning to marry Suguru. Once it was found out that she loved Yumi, the marriage was off and Suguru was out of the picture.

I hope that clears up some stuff, I didn't think it was necessary for the story as this is a one shot and all about this day. That would fill in a lot of blanks for the curious people though I hope! Don't be afraid to ask if you have more!

Thanks for the reviews an support and all that good stuff, I will hopefully be able to post a little more, but my brother has been in the hospital and it's taking up a lot of my time. By the way for the MSGM fans that don't know. I'm doing a longer story called Strawberry Rivals, which involves Sachiko and Yumi going to Miator (Strawberry panic universe). It's posted in the Strawberry panic section of FF or you can simply go to my profile and find it there :)


End file.
